Skyes the name
by ChaosxXx
Summary: Jill starts life out as a farm easy right? Well maybe for other but definitely not her. Especially with her cousin visiting and messing everything up and a certain silver haired thief comes and crashes the party. Does not own harvest moon. SkyexJill I suck at summaries and rated T just in case (rocks a perv)
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Jill the 20 year old brunnette was forced to work on her fathers old farm to free the harvest goddess and wants nothing to do with men so why does this silver haired theif a freak to everyone make her heart flutter?

Chapter one: The farm

"Wake up," said a voice but Jill just rolled onto the other side of the bed " WAKE UP!" the voice hissed, Jill immediately got up to see a blond haired women on a broom stick "You have a letter from the harvest king,"

she said with her red eyes glaring at Jill like she had done something wrong. Jill started to read the note "_The__ harvest goddess and sprites were sent away because you didn't work the only way to free them is to do your work,"_

(Thats not fair) Jill thought (they never even gave me a chance to prove myself) "Well you better save her quick," the blond said with the eyes still staring at Jill. Than a flash of light appeared and she was gone "Sigh," Jill mumbled to herself " I'm not going to do it for the harvest goddess I'll do it to make my mom proud."

(Hmmm) Jill thought (How do I plant the seeds ACK its so confusing) Jill was now outside in the farm trying to plant a couple of turnip seeds

she found in her tool box but she didn't know how to till the soil

"Need any help?" and old man bout 60 asked he was her fathers old friend and Jills new neighbour "Yeah how the heck do I till the soil?" Jill replied "Well you do this first of all."

After a couple of hours Jill finally got the hang of it and decided to get to know the people who lived here so she went on a walk in the little valley called " Forget-me-not Valley" (Strange name) Jill thought as she headed down the path and started to go inside the blue bar.

She opened the door and Rock the blond player who was sitting at a seat flung around to introduce himself "Hellooo babe my names 'The Rock' and totally single," He ended with a wink and trying to put his arm around Jill.

Jill started to back away when the pretty blond behind the counter yelled " Rock stop flirting with every girl you see!" than mumbled under her breath "Idiot."

Jill walked up to the counter "Hi my name is Muffy I'm guessing your the new farmer," the blond said "Yeah my name is Jill nice to meet you and can I have an ummmm what you got?" Jill replied, Muffy started to wash a cup and said "Heres a menu," while handing Jill the menu.

Jill went through the list and figured she couldn't afford any with only 500 gold while starting a farm "Shoot sorry I'm on a tight budget maybe later?" Muffy nodded and took the menu back "Oh ya hey Jill I forgot the rich girl Lumina is having a slumber party at her mansion around 9 tonight I think it would be a good way to meet the girls in this valley wanna come?"

Jill thought for a minute than nodded and turned to head out the door but she heard Rock say something before leaving

"Hmm a slumber party eh let me come cause who wouldn't want 'The Rock' at their party," Muffy just shook her head "Anyone would love to have you not at their party," she replied and Jill left the bar.

Eventually Jill met Ruby who was really sweet and a great cook (Rocks mom who would've guessed?),

Lumina the rich girl who's kinda just kinda A spoiled little Brat

Nina the kindest but also oldest person in the Valley,

Marlin a farmer who keeps to himself,

Vesta marlins sister and a way better farmer than Jill,

and last but not least Gustafa the hippie of the valley with a pointed nose.

" ACK," Jill yelled realizing she was gonna be late for the party it was already 8:50 and she was half-way across the Valley (which isn't that far though).

She started to run to the mansion when she heard a shriek which sounded like Lumina's voice (I wonder what happened) Jill thought running to the mansion,

"Oof sorry I didn't see you," Jill muttered as she ran into someone as she looked up she noticed his emerald green eyes, long and (Is it silver or gray) hair.

"Hehe all my fault beautiful," he said and pushed the hair out of his face.

" Besides whats a fair maiden like you doing out here at night?" He smirked leaving Jill stunned by his beauty and him saying maiden ( Whens he from the medival times?) she chuckled at her joke

"Whats so funny beautiful," the silver haired man asked, Jill just kinda shrugged and managed to get a word out "Wh-o wh-o ar-ee yo-u?"

The silver haired man Smirked and whispered in her ear " I'm known as phantom Skye the prince of the stars."


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

"_I'm Phantom Skye Prince of the stars" The silver haired man (or Skye) whispered into Jills ears_

"_and who might this fair maiden be?" Jill slowly opened her mouth and finally muttered out a word "J-ill,"_

"_THEIF THEIF!" shouted Lumina coming out of the door "JILL STOP HIM HE STOLE MY BRACLET!"_

_Jill stared into Skyes eyes while Skye made a getaway _

"_Now now don't let raw anger spoil such beauty," He commented making Lumina blush like crazy "Now you," she started to chase after him_

"_We'll meet again it's in the stars," Skye said and Jill took a step forward while Skye being all pleased with himself._

_To his surprised Jill reached for the bracelet laying on his wrist but he caught her arm just in time "Nuh uh Theres no fun in that," He mumbled and ran for it._

_Lumina started after him but he got away "Oh darn."_

"_Oh Jill why are you here?" Lumina realizing Jill was still there "Th-e party." _

" _Oh did I forget to tell you I had to change the plans because I got the note from," "Oh"_

_End of flashback_

"Hmmmm," Jill muttered looking at a note on her table "_I will be tending to your crops tonight -Phantom Skye."_

Jill laughed at the note she hasn't harvested any crops yet or had any animals she just finished planting the seeds "Moron."

After Jill tended the crops it was about 6:00 so she went to go mining to make some money

"YES!" Jill screamed after alot of digging she finally found something "Is this a necklace maybe its worth money?"

" Carter?" Jill yelled the owner of mines name "How much do you think its worth?"

After some studying Carter finally made his decision "50 000$" shocked Jill grabbed her necklace back and pratically danced her way home not realizing the time "Oh my gosh its 10:30 I better get home."

She opened her door and almost screamed if he didn't put his hand over his mouth.

"Did you forget I was coming?" He released his hand "Skye you are such a moron I don't have anything of your interest,"

"Hmmm I guess you don't but..."Skye smirked again "What's in your hand eh?"

Jill startled remembered the necklace was in her hand "Nothing just sentimental value." Hiding the necklace behind her back "I don't think so it looks like dirt is all over it and you have dirt all over your clothes." Skye said moving closer too her.

"Yeah well Shut up Einstein!" Jill shot back taking a step back " You know I'm gonna get that no matter what you do."Skye smirked going for the necklace

"Ooooow" Skye muttered as Jill punched him in the face "Get away from me." She said stepping even further back.

" You don't really wanna hit a pretty face like mine do you?" Skye smirked while a bruise on his face was forming " I already did." she replied

" I guess I shall take my leave now."

"You do that..." Jill smirks realizing she won backing away from the door

As Skye walked out of her house Jill looked in her hand making sure she still had her necklace she sighed and went to bed.

BEEP BEEP! Jill sighed and shut her alarm clock off "Gosh I hate that thing," she muttered and yawned as she got out of bed getting dressed she went to go get her tomato seeds forgetting to plant them yesterday. As she opened her tool box the tomatoes were missing and there was a note in it "_I found something, Yours truly, Phantom Skye."_

"Darn you Skye." She muttered under her breath

"Hmmmm," Skye muttered in his house "Why did I steal tomato seeds I don't even like tomatoes."

"...What am I suppose to do with them..."

Frustrated Skye threw the seeds on ground and noticed a wine bottle rolling in the corner in his room "Looks like the blue bars gonna get paid a visit tomorrow."

Jill headed down the hill into the village looking at the time 9 o'clock a.m. "Wow I finished work early today why don't I go see Muffy."

"Jill thank goodness your here we got a note!" Muffy screamed as Jill entered the bar confused Jill just stood there.

" It's a note from Phantom Skye!"Muffy finished which seemed to really get Jills interest 'Wonder why' Muffy thought "Anyways It says," Griffin said interrupting Muffy and Jills 'stare off' "_ I am going to bless your bar with my presence tonight,-Phantom Skye. _Can you help us Jill?" Jill nodded and left the bar "He seems pretty confident in himself I like that," Muffy said not realizing she said it out loud "mmmhmmmm" Griffin muttered

"I wonder if hes cute?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thanksgiving

"Jill thank goodness you could make it!" Muffy pratically jumped over the counter "I know I know I am oh so awesome," Jill giggled and Muffy play hit Jill while Griffin rolled his eyes.

"It's almost midnight where is he?" Muffy said '_**Ya where is he wait what is that smell' **_Jill thought sniffing the odour in the room "Hm smells like curry c'mon Muffy lets go check it out Jill stay here just in case!" Jill nodded as Muffy and Griffin entered the room.

The door started to creak open and Jill jumped up "CHICK BEAM FIRE!" yelled a voice and Jill couldn't move at all only her mouth could move.

The Silver haired man walked into the bar with the fragrance of curry on his purple pants and leapord print coat "Hehe I wouldn't try to move my dear Jill it should wear off in an hour or so so do not panic," Skye smirked "It seems we have met again do you think its fate?"

"Sure why not," Jill mumbled under her breath. Skye started blushing "It makes me so happy to hear you say that."

After a little bit of Skye rummaging through the wine Jill popped a question "Why do you steal?

"Hmmm I don't know beautiful."

"Is it for fun?" Jill asked staring at the thief rummaging through the wine

"Perhaps I never really thought about it,"The thief smirked "You want to know more about me don't you angel? How about if you catch me I will tell you anything you want."

"It's a deal!"

"I could swear the smell was coming from here!" Said a voice from outside

"Sorry beautiful I gotta jet I'll see you soon," Skye smirked as he left the building

"Jill was the thief here?" asked Muffy coming inside,Jill nodded and told the story "_**What a strange man but he is kinda cute." **_Jill thought "_**No he is not he is a thief that needs to be caught." **_But she couldn't help thinking about the way Skye's emerald eyes stared into Jills for one split second.

Jill yawned and got up slowly not feeling like doing work today but she couldn't skip it she knew she couldn't skip it so she slowly but surely, sighing every 5 seconds.

"Hm Spring 14th isn't that Spring thanksgiving the day Guys give girls cookies?" She asked herself and to answer her question there was a knock on the door.

"U-m hey J-ill since your umm... new I thought you might want some cookies or something,"Marlin said almost whispering while he handing Jill a plate of cookies blushing "U-m thanks..." Jill mumbled blushing too "HEY ELVIS FREAK!" yelled a voice that sounded alot like Rocks... "GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" holding a plate of cookies "She's no ones girl," mumbled Marlin "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A UNICORN GHOST OF ELVIS?!"... "Did you just call me unicorn ghost of elvis?" Marlin asked confused "OH YES I DID AND YOU KNOW IT!" "Your drunk idiot!" Marlin yelled and stomped away.

"Heeeheee babe its just you me and the zebra,"Rock said flirty like almost purring "Rock your drunk get away from me!" Jill demanded but Rock kept creeping up to her almost pushing her into the house "R...ock what are you doing?" Jill asked as Rock started to corner her in the small house "You'll see."

Skye s P.O.V.

Hmmm chocolate cookies for Jill check

Rob some inn at Mineral town check

Give Jill cookies Nope

Find out Jills birthday Nope

I still need to get done those 2 things I thought climbing up a mountain to Jills house I loved it here I could watch her work she was so beautiful so different so so me I-I loved Jill I really did but I knew she doesn't feel the same way how could she a beautiful farmer love a thief like me? As I got up I stared down at her farm 5 o'clock where is she Jill is usually checking on her plants by now and no I am not a stalker I am just... observant yeah observant. I climbed down the mountain and started towards Jills house when I heard a scream "GET AWAY FROM ME ROCK!" I rushed over to her window to see a blond haired man trying to kiss Jill but she kept smacking him "C'MON BABY JUST ONE KISS!" "NO!" I burst open the door to see a surprised Jill and a drunk blondy "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled and punched the blond in the gut then pushed him out of the house.

"J-ill a-re y-ou o-kay?" I stampered and I was ambushed by a hug "Th-ank y-ou Skye," She whispered quietly and I stroked her hair "I got you cookies," she smiled as I placed them on her table "Caught you..." she whispered "Not what I meant..." I mumbled and she giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 50 000G?

Jill's P.O.V.

Spring 18th its been 4 days now since I've talked to Rock or Skye I-I don't know why Skye but its just I-I don't know how I feel about him at the moment...

Hey its Spring 18th that means the fat guy Van who runs the shop will be here he comes every 3rd and 8th days so I can sell my 50 000G necklace :D

"Hi Van!" I said gleefully holding my necklace in my hand "Why hello Jill you seem happy today,"

"I found a necklace in the mind and Carter said it was worth 50 000." I answered and watched Van examine the necklace "Well its worth 50 000 but not 50 000 gold." he muttered

"Th-an what?" I asked

"50 000 bronze."

"50 000 WHAT!"

"50 000 bronze."

"I heard you the first time."

"Than why did you say what?"

"Nevermind that how much is 50 000 bronze in gold?"

"About maybe 5 gold."

I sighed took the necklace back and left "I should've known it was too good to be true." I mumbled to myself "WHO EVEN USES BRONZE TO PAY FOR THINGS!" I screamed sigh I went to the mine so I maybe I could find something worth more than 5G.

"JILL WE RECIEVED A NOTE FROM THE PHANTOM THIEF!" screamed Flora one of my good friends in this valley she looks kinda dorky but don't let her fool you she could whip your butt and you wouldn't even know it until you found a sharp pain on your behind "Do you want me to help you out tonight?" I asked and she nodded.

I went home did some chores it was around 5:00 but I wasn't going to the blue bar I still felt bad I couldn't stop Skye so 5:00 all the chores done what could I do? I still have like 5 hours till I have to go see Flora and Carter wow I never knew that the farm was most of my life and than I heard a knock on mydoor startled I wonder who it is "CLAIRE!" I screamed startled to see my cousin "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" I screamed again

"I know I know I'm going to stay at the inn I have some business to do with Romano." She said

"But aren't you a farmer too?" I asked

"Yeah she wants to buy some cats from my farm mine had kids."

"Awesome I would invite you to stay in my house but the inn is much better than my crummy house."

Claire laughed "I can see that,"

* * *

"Well come in come in we have much too talk about."

No ones P.O.V.

5 hours later Claire had returned to the Inn and Jill started towards the tent but what she didn't know what was going to happen that night.

Sorry for the short chapter and Bekah BTW the players name is actually Claire its not because of our friend and Jills player actual name is Pony but.. I like Jill better it suits her more Alot of poeple have it that way too


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Curry really?

"Flora I'm here!" Jill yelled walking inside the tent she is suppose to help Flora and Carter because the thief was coming "_**I'm going to see Skye again what am I going to say about not talking to him for awhile..." **_Jills thought was cut off by some cussing from Carter "SHOOT FLORA THAT LITTLE SCUM BAG COULD BE IN THE EXCAVATION SITE STEALING OUR GOODS!" Flora and Carter rushed out of the tent to the mine.

"Hehe Hello Beautiful," Said a voice coming into the tent "Skye stop I'm not going to let you steal from one of my best friends..." Jill mumbled

"Relax beautiful I'm not going to steal and isn't Muffy your best friend?"

"...How do you know Muffy is my best friend?" Jill asked surprised at Skye was he watching her?

"Um..didn't you tell me... Never mind that I was hoping I could see you it's been a while so I wanted to talk to you at the beach..."Skyes voice trailed off as he heard Carter and Flora coming back from the mine "Come on we are going to the beach." Skye grabbed Jills hand and rushed her out using a shortcut he knew to the beach.

"We're clear!" Said Jill because Skye made her check if it was clear you know the thief thing...

Skye sat down on the sand and put his coat beside him gesturing Jill to come sit down on it so she doesn't get sand over her.

"So Jill why haven't you been talking to me lately?" he asked

"I-I don't know Skye I really don't honest."

"W-ell okay so do you like your farm work?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I'll take it as a yes."Skye chuckled to himself

"Well what about you what do you want to do other than this thieving thing?"Jill asked

"Well actually I pride myself in making curry,"Skye continued "I try so many different curries from many different people and make a lot of unique flavors but I just can't find the one I'm looking for"

"Have you tried love?"Jill gasped and covered her mouth "Sorry I don't know where that came from."

"Hmm I've been so focused on the flavor maybe I should try love,"Skye replied winking at Jill than his eyelids fell over his eyes and Skye was out like a light

"Sk-ye?"Jill muttered and just like him she knocked unconscious!

**V: Hee hee authors note on this one too and a cliffy :)**

**Skye:Who why how what?**

**V:Mwa ha ha ha ha ha somone has knocked you unconsious BUT WHO?!**

**V:Seriously can you tell me I have no idea so sorry this might take a while for the next chapter**

**#########: IT WAS MEH**

**V:I can't read your name...**

**########: Well I ain't telling**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The truth

**V:Now to find out who knocked them both unconcious :D**

**Skye:Thats not how you spell unconscious..**

**V: Oh so your the spelling wizard huh huh!  
Skye: No I was just... Nevermind**

**V:Thats what I thought**

Jills P.O.V.

Huh I woke up in a place I didn't know this wasn't my house this wasn't my bed I looked the last thing I remember was talking to Skye. I looked around the room to see Skye tied up in a chair with an apple in his mouth was someone going to eat him. Wait why was I laid on the bed an he was tied up? This place looked a bit familiar know that I think about it...

Creeeeeek! The door started to creek open and I saw a figure approach immediately I sprang up to see the figure.

The figure was actually Claire "CLAIRE!" I yelled she looked startled "Good your up I saw you and this.. this **THIE** the beach I didn't know if he was going to hurt you or no so I might've grabbed my hammer and knocked him out,"She exaggerated at the word theif I wonder why "And um WHY THE FRIG DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT?!"I screamed irritated at her "Well... I didn't know it was you at first until after I knocked you out but um why were you at the beach with a thief?" she glared at me I started to look at Skye who was still tied up and with an apple in his mouth his eyes looked like he was pleading to get out I didn't blame him that position looked really uncomfortable.

"Well,"I started "I was trying to help Carter and Flora capture that dirty thief,"I muttered the last word

I didn't like calling Skye a thief even if he was it he seemed more than that I liked being friends with him but I knew I was just another girl to him so I didn't even bother thinking about him any other way. "Hm really because it looked like you were talking about curry?"Claire questioned gosh she annoyed me is it really her business "Well I wa-s,"I thought for a moment because I knew if I didn't say a good answer she was going to call the cops on him and lock me in my house HEY I might be older but she is violent girl! "I was trying to distract him so I good capture him yeah.."I continued "BUT YOU GOT IN THE WAY OF THAT!"I yelled pointing a finger accusingly at Claire she looked at the ground I glanced a look at Skye and he looked really hurt he must've thought I was telling the truth I hated saying all of that "Well we can still call the cops on him!" Claire said with a smirk on her face uh oh what should I do.

"I guess we can,"I muttered, Claire started walking up to Skye "You stole from me before remember?" she asked him and started playing with his hair for some weird reason "You stole thousands worth of vegetables,"She smirked again "You also stole from Jill," I gasped quietly I never told her about the tomato thief.. "You stole her necklace,"Claire continued "That dad gave her remember that too?" I thought for abit I did remember the necklace disappearing but I didn't remember Skye taking it in fact I didn't remember it being stolen.

"What are you talking about Claire?" I asked she smirked again "You were asleep the night Uncle Mark or sorry your Dad died you stayed over at our house remember?" she asked Claire was my favorite cousin and thats why I was at her house alot even the night my dad died he lived at the farm my mom moved to the city because she didn't have enough strength to help anymore she still loved the farm and my dad, my dad thought I shouldn't have to take care of all this until I was older so my mom took me to the city too I almost never saw him the necklace was the only thing I had left of my dad that is why I cared so much for it and why it hurt me so much when I 'lost' it.

I nodded "Well that night I noticed a silver haired figure climbing into the window of your room looking at your jewelry,"Claire paused for a moment when she saw a tear fall down my cheek as I quickly wiped it off "He happened to notice the special one from your Dad I tried to chase him away but he took it before I could capture him I'm so sorry Jill," I would've burst into tears if I didn't only have my dignity left even if it was a little I still had some. I didn't know how I felt hurt, sad,angry, betrayed,disappointed all i knew was it was directed towards Skye I walked up to him tears falling down my cheeks (I said burst didn't I) and I slapped him right across his face Claire seemed to smirk at it though but Skyes cheek turned red and somehow managed to spit that apple out "J-ill I."He started and I slapped him again "Don't even bother to talk Jerk!"I almost yelled and shoved that apple back in his mouth "I'll be right back I need to order something from Ruby," Claire almost sang than I remembered that she rented a place at the inn so that is where we were!

As Claire left the room I ran up to Skye and untied him "You need to go now!" I mumbled pointing at the open window looking at the ground trying to avoid eye contact "Jill I-I,"he started "NOW!" he looked away and climbed out the open window "GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!" I screamed to get Claires attention and ran towards the window I H.A.T.E. Skye!

_Than why did you help him?_

**V:Ouuu DRAMA!**

**Skye:You don't really get authors notes all that much do you?  
V:No no I do not so shut up jerk**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kai

**V: Whos Kai you are asking is it even a person you ask?**

**Kai:Ya I think I am**

**V: Shut up she doesn't know that yet**

**Kai: Now she does...**

**Skye: Kai shut up your giving spoilers**

**Kai: Well I don't see your name in the title**

**Skye: I am like the main character sooooo**

**V:Both of you shut up**

Skyes P.O.V.

I-I hurt her I hurt Jill I hurt her a lot but she hurt me too she said she was just trying to capture me thats why we talked on the beach THATS WHY! 

_Idiot did you ever think she lied so Claire wouldn't judge her?_

No I guess not why am I talking to myself...

Anyways I stole her dads necklace and once I saw her at Romanos mansion I knew it was hers too I-I just didn't have the guts to tell her I knew I loved her I didn't deny it but it shocked me I wasn't suppose to get stolen from especially my heart was not suppose to be stolen before I stole hers and it seems I lost any possibility to that.

So here I am sitting in my 'house' staring at her fathers necklace I could tell it was special different that's why I took it I was attracted to it like a moth is to a light.

Jills P.O.V.

I pretty much ignored Skye for the last week or so asking myself the same question **Why?** I claimed I hated Skye for stealing my necklace but I helped him and I don't know why. Maybe I was too hard on Skye he is a thief after all but still my necklace he would've recognized me when he saw me maybe if he told me he stole it I wouldn't be as angry but Claire had to tell me. Speaking of Claire I've been ignoring her too because she got really mad at me for not stopping Skye from escaping I've also been ignoring well I guess pretty much everyone but Muffy and Flora on some occasions every since that encounter with Skye I've been kinda a loner.

I walked outside of my house greeted by a new face "Hi my name is Kai and I will be opening up a little shack on the beach there is going to be an all you can eat buffet hope you come,"He ended with a wink and left my farm. He was kinda cute and so happy it was weird seeing someone happy but I enjoyed it.

Like 4 seconds later Muffy and Flora joined the startling Jill club. They actually snuck up behind me while I was watering my plants and the jumpy person I am I screamed than flipped Muffy heehee I am so happy Flora taught me that move. Muffy lying on the ground moaned of course but Flora was laughing her head off "THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" she screamed falling to the ground laughing her head off.

"Anyways,"Muffy moaned while getting up "You have been in your little barn quite enough we are bringing you to the all you can eat buffet tonight." Hmmm I thought about it for a moment Flora and Muffy don't like eachother that much so it was nice to see they were working together plus I would get to see Kai again we could probably become good friends I hope, "Okay," I said with a smile "Wow that took less than we thought..."Flora mumbled.

Later that day I was dragged down to the all you can eat buffet "Oh hey you came,"Kai came up to me and said I smiled a little "Do I get to know your name cutie or can I just call you cutie?" he asked with a little blush on his cheek "My names Jill," I responded obviously he was a small flirt probably better than Rock but not... I froze for a moment Skye Skye Skye I missed him but I was still mad at him "Hello Jill?"Kai waved his hand in front of me "Sorry what?"I asked and snapped to reality "What would you like?"

"Um a pizza?" he nodded and went right to work it was amazing seeing him work Kai knew exactly what he was doing

"HEY WHAT YOU DOING WITH MY BABE?" Yelled a voice from behind siigh I knew that voice all to well "I doubt shes your babe..."Kai mumbled Rock glared at him "Well babe why don't I take you somewhere else away from him."Rock said and winked at me raising his eyebrows a couple of times what the heck he was being really creepy almost as creepy as last time I saw him, I shivered at the thought so I did the most reasonable thing I could do I slapped him! Kai busted out laughing so did Muffy and Flora who I forgot was behind me but Rock just smiled "Hm hard to get eh?" Rock continued "I happen to remember the last time we met,"Again the raising of the eyebrows "Lets redo it,"he purred Rock was way too freaky so I slapped him again I was getting good at it "Freak you were drunk than and still and idiot!" I yelled at him Kai raised ONE of his eyebrows at us "I wasn't drunk,"Rock mumbled which deserved another slap "Hey didn't someone tackle me when we were having fun?"Rock asked remembering the time Skye came in and helped he must not have seen his face "We weren't having fun idiot and that was my frying pan,"I lied not about the fun thing bleh the frying pan.

After Rock finally left Kai seemed curious "What happened with that?"he questioned "Rock pushed me in my house and tried to kiss me," I shivered at the thought but I wonder what would've happened if Skye wasn't there to help? Again another shiver so I tried to push the thought away "Hm well Rock is an idiot and tries maybe even does get what he wants hes a huge flirt but not really sucessful so sometimes he pretends hes drunk." Kai said and I nodded "Don't worry I won't let it happen again."Kai said blushing a little "We are friends right?" he asked and I nodded again "Well you better get to work," again another nod could I not talk or something before I could fight myself to talk he pecked my cheek quickly while I walked to my barn.

**V:Ouuuu Skye might have competition**

**Skye: No i won't I'm way too awesome**

**Kai: MmmHmmm I think I'm awesomer so does Jill**

**Rock: I think V meant me...**

**Jill: ACK WHEN DID YOU GET HERE**

**Rock: I'll always be here babe**

***SLAP***

**V: Rock the perverted Freak everyone**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Forgiveness

**V:again bad at Titles**

**Kai: So I kissed Jills cheek?**

**Jill makes disgusted face **

**Jill:BLEH**

**Kai: I'm not that ugly am I?**

Skyes P.O.V.

I quietly watched on a mountain near the beach watching that tanned man with a purple bandanna on kiss Jills cheek he beat me to kiss my angel okay so what if it was a the cheek he still kissed her before me! I laid softly on the grass Jill hasn't talked to me for 8 days 6 hours and 7 minutes (yes I keep count so sue me) she really hated me didn't she?

Noones P.O.V.

Jill was walking back to her farm one hand on the cheek that Kai kissed

_It was just a peck probably just being friendly _

Jill thought and finally convinced herself that was it just being friendly. Brrr the day was getting colder Jill checked her watch "9:30? p.m." she asked herself how long was she out for? "Jill?"said a voice she knew the voice all to well.

"What do you want Skye?"Jill said avoiding eye contact

"Here," Skye replied and Jill turned around to see her dads necklace she looked into Skyes eyes and saw pain alot of pain had Jill done that to him? "I understand if you don't want to speak to me anymore its just when I saw I was to ashamed to give it to you." Skye muttered looking at the ground "It's okay Skye it really is,"Jill gave him a hug around his neck which startled Skye.

"Are we friends?"he asked Jill looked at him puzzled why he would ask such a question "Of course we are Skye what a silly question!" if Jill didn't know any better she would say Skyes face saddened a little

but he was cheered up when Jill tackled him into another hug "Just friends?"he whispered to low for Jill to hear "What?"

"Nothing,"  
"Okay," Jill let go and looked into Skyes emerald eyes while Skye looked into her violet eyes "Its not very safe out here would you like me to walk you home?" Skye asked in his usual flirty voice Jill shrugged so she and Skye went to her house "See ya tomorrow?"Skye said but it sounded more like a question to Jill she nodded waited for Skye to leave than went to bed.

The next morning when Jill was done her farm work and taking care of her new baby chicken Katrina she went over to Kai's Shack.

"Hey Kai," she yelled approaching the beach "Hey Jill want something to eat?" he asked "Yeah how about some good old pizza?" Kai nodded and went right too work "So Jill I've been patting you alot on the back since we first met is that okay or is it to touchy feeling for you?" he asked still working on the pizza "Oh I don't mind a bit,"She replied "Oh thats good because I would rather act like myself around you ya know?" Jill nodded she ate the pizza which was awesomly good and for some reason Kai didn't charge her.

_That night_

Jill had a plan all figured out in her head she was waiting by the goddess pond at 10:40 p.m. he always comes around 11 o'clock so quietly she hid in the bushes waiting for her target...

"HEE YEAH!" Jill yelled tackling Skye to the ground of course Skye didn't see this coming so he was just as surprised as ever "Flora taught me that."Jill said pinning Skye to the ground Skye smirked "Hm it seems I have caught you,"Jill said smiling Skye just smirked again and rolled over to be ontop of Jill "I don't think so beautiful," Skyes face was inches from Jills now Jill was blushing while Skye was enjoying the moment "Skye.."she started but Skye just stood there.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

_Do I really want my first kiss with a thief?_

_Wait im 21 and I haven't been kiss that is sad._

_Skye and I are just friends right?_

All these questions kept popping into Jills head "I won't kiss you if you don't want me too,"Skye said Jill didn't say anything she just stared into Skyes emerald eyes emerald her favourite colour. "HEY THIEF GET OFF OF HER!"Yelled a voice from behind and Skye rolled his eyes got up and came face to face with an angry Kai "Hm hello?" Skye asked obviously annoyed at Kai "Leave her alone and go rob some old lady,"Kai said angrily pointing at Jill Skye got really ticked at the old lady comment for some reason "And why should I let a pretty little lady like this go?" he asked "Because of this!"Kai yelled and punched Skye in the face!

**V: Finally a fight like for gosh sake**

**Kai: I'm going to win pretty boy**

**Skye: Not on my watch shacky**

**Kai: Shacky thats all you got?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**V:Review so Kai caught Skye on top of Jill that sounded creepy anyways moving on got mad at him punched him Ta da the end of the review ENJOY THE STORY (Not gonna end anytime soon BTWS)**

Skye and Kai were fighting and calling eachother names Jill just realizing what happened was trying to break them up "KAI YOUR BETTER THAN THIS!" she kept yelling and tried to get in between the 2 but they wouldn't stop.

SMACK! Skye tried throwing a big rock at Kai but sadly missed and hit...JILL! "JILL!" they both yelled and raced after her as she fell down a bruise started forming on Jills lied on the grass softly her head was aching so she decided to stay lying down with her eyes closed while hearing those 2 bicker

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"Yelled Kai

"WELL YOU DUCKED!"Screamed Skye

Jill started to moan and Skye scooped her up bridal like "We have to get her to dr. Hardy,"he said (Who is the only doctor in the valley other than the perverted trent that lives close by..) "I'll carry her!"Kai said trying to take Jill out of Skyes arms

"No I've got her perfectly in my arms!"

"GIVE HER!"

"NO SHES FINE!"

"I WILL CARRY HER!"  
THUD! Kai trying to take Jill out of Skyes arms made Skye drop her oopsy now Jill was fully passed out. "Grab her legs I've got her arms quick!"Skye rushed Kai grabbing her arms Kai was mumbling about how he should get the arms but Skye just ignored him.

"HARDY!" yelled Kai coming into the doctors office "Yes?" Hardy replied "Jill um uh got hurt!"Skye yelled bringing her to the bed. "Let me see," Hardy had them lay Jill on the bed "How did this happen?" asked Hardy. Skye and Kai exchanged glances not sure what to say "Ughhh,"Moaned Jill which got Hardys attention Skye and Kai breathed out heavily phew! "Hmm she has a bad bruise on her head and her leg is getting swollen,"Hardy continued "She should lie in bed for a couple days I would suggest not putting any weight on that leg keep her warm too." Skye and Kai nodded grabbed Jill and brought her home.

"WHOWHATWHEREWHENHOW!"Screamed Jill springing up she observed her surroundings this was her house when did she get here and why was Kai here? "Good your up I made you some eggs," he said and brought a heavenly smelling dish over to Jills bed "Thanks but I have to go do some farm work,"Jill said pushing the eggs away no matter how good they smelled she had to take care of her animals "No its okay we have someone doing that you had quite a fall the other night," Kai lied "Last thing I remember was you and Skye fighting,"Jill mumbled "Yeah well um you fell and banged your head really hard,"Another lie Kai wasn't going to say that he and Skye kinda almost killed her...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH RABID CHICKEN!" Screamed a voice from outside a voice she knew a voice who never once took care of an animal "I should go check that out,"Jill said trying to get out of bed but Kai pushed her back "I'll go check on him,"he said and left the house while Jill finished up her eggs

"Hm note to self Katrina doesn't like strangers,"Jill mumbled as another scream was included.

Kai gasped for breath as he came back into Jills house "S...o...h...o...w."Kai stopped do catch his breath "How do you know Skye?" raising an eyebrow Jills gulped trying to think of an excuse she shouldn't lie to Kai though "Well Skye and I are kinda friends I guess.." she mumbled Kai just nodded and continued to clean dishes "You shouldn't be friends with a thief you know." he mumbled did Jill detect a bit of jealousy "Please don't turn him in he is still my friend like you,"Jill pleaded Kai just laughed "Don't worry I won't as long as you don't want me to but if he ever hurts you he has to deal with me,"Kai threatened shoving a knife in the counter.

The door creaked open both Kai and Jill looked to see Rock? "AH HA SO YOU ARE HITTING ON MA GIRL EH KAI!" Rock yelled Kai just rolled his eyes "Frig Rock get lost," "NEVER! NOT WITH YOU AFTER MY BABE!" Jill just rolled her eyes again than turned on the TV because somehow without Kai noticing she snuck onto the couch "Rock shes not your babe get over it." "SHES MORE MY BABE THAN YOURS AND DON'T THINK I KNOW ABOUT YOU LIKING HER!" Rock yelled Kai didn't say anything Jill looked at Kai and saw him blushing?

The door creaked open even more and Skye walked in surprised to see Rock turned around face to face with Skye "Hm hey cutie whats up?" Rock asked all casual like Jill and Kai had trouble containing their laughter "I am not a girl,"growled Skye "Hm your mouth may say no but your body says otherwise,"Rock purred Kai and Jill were confused about that quote but still had to hide their laughter "Pervert.."Skye muttered "Hmm Hard to get eh,"Rock muttered and somehow pinned Skye to the wall "You'll like me just like everyone else does,"Rock purred winking at Jill "I'm in a room with 2 babes!"Rock gleed "KAI GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE RUINING IT!" He yelled glaring at Kai Skye still pinned to the wall. Kai walked out the house with no hesitation you could hear his laughing from inside.

"Hm now where were we?" asked Rock leaning in for a kiss from Skye, Jill couldn't take it any more she busted out laughing Rock confused looked at Jill and his grip tightened on Skye. Skye was freaking out but Rock wouldn't let go "Jealous Jill you can join if you want?" Rock purred "I'm..G...o...o...d."Jill replied still laughing her head off Rock leaned in to kiss Skye their faces inches apart Skye could feel Rocks breath on his chin...

BAM! Rocks eyes closed and he fell down to the ground Jill standing right behind him with a frying pan in her hands she just shrugged than collapsed to the ground "Ow my leg my leg ow ow ow ow!" Skye swooped Jill up and put her on the couch. They both said nothing Skye just stared into Jills eyes while Jill tried to avoid contact

_You can't fall for a thief_

_He doesn't even like you_

_Rock...w...as...going to kiss SKYE! XD_

_He does this to every girl he meets well maybe not throw a rock at their head but you know what I mean_

All these thoughts clouded Jills head Skye stroked her cheek and pulled Jill closer to him "Jill I..I-I,"Skye stuttered the door opened while a still laughing Kai entered Jill pulled away from Skye right away "Shoot what are we going to tell Ruby?" Kai said still laughing.

**V: I LOVED WRITING THIS ONE XD**

**Skye: Traumatized**

**Rock: ACK BLEH GROSS  
Kai: XD XD XD XD XD XD**


	10. Authors Note

**First of all I would like to apologize with this authors note stuff.**

**Secondly I would like to thank you guys alot for supporting me even though theres only 3**

**reviews and 233 views I would like more reviews but just having ppl continuely read this really warms my heart. This was my first harvest moon fanfiction really and because its 2014 I didn't know if anyose se eltill read/wrote skyexjill fanfictions but now its really nice to know I'm not alone. Thanks guys (Btw I've written a bunch of chapters for this already just give me some time to update them all)**

**But I would also like to say It might be a while until I can update my files don't seem to be working right now so I'm going to have to fix that..**


	11. Chapter 10

**Fixed It Yay! Go random guessing!**

**V:I know how much you all love Rock so he will be back :)**

**Skye: Wonder how we will explain the frying pan dent in his skull too Ruby...**

**Jill: Tell her...there was a flying pan shower...see what i did instead of frying pan I did it like flying pans like flying metors**

**Skye:...**

**V:...**

**H.G.:...**

**V: Where'd you come from**

**H.G.: I'm everywhere O_O**

**Skye:...bye...**

After what seemed like forever Kai finally got Rock back to the inn only Kai because Jill was injured and Skye was well a criminal sooo...

Kai had to drag Rock by his feet from Jills house to the inn not the far right? WRONG especially if you have to drag a perverted creeper and it took alot of convincing to get Ruby to believe he fell man the girl was stubborn.

Kai made it back to Jills house he got the job as caretaker while Skye had to care for her farm because Kai convinced Skye that he was the better cook it took a while but he did it. Hm hes good at convincing he should join a debate team or something. "Truth or dare?" Jill asked Kai as he walked back into the house "What?" he asked "Well since its both your faults this happened I'm making you play truth or dare,"she explained wait how did she know it was their fault? "Well I wasn't unconscious until I fell.."she mumbled as if she read Kai's mind oops Kai thought "So truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kai answered boldly "Hmm I dare you to lick Skyes hand!" "..." silence "EXCUSE ME!" Skye protested "What I couldn't think of anything."Jill answered "NOWAY!" Kai replied backing away from Skye while he hid his hand. "Guess you aren't that brave."Jill muttered Kai didn't care no way was he licking his hand he wouldn't even want to touch Skyes hand let alone lick it "Ow my leg is really hurting,"Jill moaned as Skye got her an ice pack she was good "Sighhh fine,"Kai mumbled Skye eyes filled with horror. Skye looked at Jill pouting but she just smirked...

"IM BACK BABAY!" Screamed the voice we all knew _Finally you come at a right time _Kai thought on how he was about to lick Skyes hand "GET AWAY FROM MY BABES KAI YOU CAN'T HOG THEM ALL YOU KNOW!" Rock yelled coming into the house _Thought he would be out longer _Kai thought "You out Kai and you too silver haired babe I need to talk to Jill about something my mom wants to know." Rock said calmly for some reason they both listened..

Once they left Rock locked the door "Ah peace and quiet," he muttered "So what did your mom want to know?" asked Jill "This,"Rock said kissed her smack on the lips keeping her pinned to the couch "I was spoiled as a child I always get what I want." Rock smirked and kissed her again but this time didn't let go Jill gasped trying to get out of Rocks grip _Stupid leg _she cursed as Rock wrapped his arms around her.

"Wonder whats taking so long I'll check," Skye muttered looking through window seeing Rock on top of Jill Skyes eyes widened as he ran to the door finding it locked "SHOOT!" Skye yelled and started cursing under his breath "Why did we listen to him?" Kai thought out loud as he looked through the window.

A screech came inside as Rock landed on her swollen leg but he just smirked. BAM! Door flew open Rock let go of his grip for a minute to see what happened right when he left go Smack Jill punched his jaw and stumbled over. Skye and Kai were on the ground on top of the door grasping for air "Jill are you okay?" Asked Kai coming over to her but Skye was focused on other things.

Skye found a bloody mouthed Rock trying to escape the scene but Skye tackled him to the ground Rock smirked obviously still oblivious that Skye was man...

Skye started to punch rock alot.. he was angry that Rock would do that AGAIN to his Jill but more importantly he was ashamed he couldn't stop it "SKYE STOP!" Jill yelled looking over the couch to see a bloody Rock lying on the ground Skye hesitated but stopped he looked over at Jill his face was filled with tears just like hers.

**V:That wasn't as fun to write I don't like writing stuff like that but I did it anyway cause I was bored**

**Jill:AGAIN?!**

**Kai:Shoot even more explaining to do**

**Skye:Sucker**

**Kai: You were suppose to explain last time!**

**Skye: I was...**

**Kai: Yes! Your just lazy**

**V: Don't blame him blame meeeee**

**Kai: Fine bad Chaos!**

**V: DIE KAI DIE!**

**Kai :O**

**V: hmm should i start doing chaos instead? I mean the letter V is awesome but...**

**H.G.: No**

**V: K!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:Flora

**V: Time to explain to Ruby Kai**

**Kai: Noooooo**

Kai decided to just drop Rock off at with the short explanation of "A door fell on him," as he quickly left the room partly because it was closer to Jills house and partly because Kai didn't want to see Rubys face when if he dropped Rock off there.

_At the house_

"Why is that necklace so important to you?" Asked Skye getting Jill an ice pack for her leg "Well it's the only thing I have left from my father except from this farm."Jill replied closing her eyes on the couch "Ugh I just realized something."Jill muttered opening her eyes "Mm what is that?" Skye asked

"I had my first kiss with Rock."

After a little bit of awkward silence "How old are you?" Skye asked "21,"Jill answered while Skye brought her the ice pack "You had your first kiss at 21?" more silence Jill looked down at herself "Pathetic I know no one ever liked me in school at I never liked them,"She mumbled. Skye put the ice pack on Jills leg with only a small scream "Whats going on with you and Kai?"he asked a bit irritated "Friends just friends.."Jill whispered not sure what to say but Skye just nodded did she detect a smile?

"I better go check on your plants beautiful,"He smirked and left the house.

Jill laid her head on the couch she hated being helpless but they wouldn't let her do anything with a bad leg like that. _Hey its been a while since I've seen Flora or Muffy _Jill thought. And as if right on cue she heard Skye scream "Chick...Beam...FIRE!" _Shoot! _Jill immediately shot up on the couch and hopped on one leg to the window. She saw a frozen Flora and shocked Skye.

Skye paced back and forth on what to do while Flora was cursing at him "LET ME GO YOU B********!" "Beautiful ladies like you shouldn't use such language,"Skye said not very confidently though he walked a little closer to Flora so she would see him as threat. To his surprise she spat on him "EW GROSS!" yelled Skye and wiped off the spit on his cheek he was maybe a little of a neat freak. "What going on?" asked a newly arrived Kai (not not a newborn) "Well this FREAK WAS TRYING TO ROB JILLS CROPS THAN FROZE ME!" Flora shouted glaring at Skye. Kai and Skye exchanged glances than Kai took Floras arms while Skye took her legs and carried her to the house. "Jill we have a little problem here,"Skye said Jill laughing because she witnessed the whole thing "Jill whats going on?" Flora asked "Well," Jill explained everything and told her that even though Skye was her friend she wasn't going to let him steal from them. "Skye unfreeze her please,"Jill begged Skye just shrugged and grabbed his necklace than squeezed on it. _So thats his power _Jill thought. Flora got up and stretched moved to Skye and karate flipped him.

"WHAT THE FRIG FLORA?!" Yelled/Asked Flora "He still froze me."she muttered while Skye laid on the floor moaning Kai laughing his head off again man everyone's getting beat up today."Flora you have to promise me to keep this a secret no one can know okay?" Jill begged and Flora nodded than left. "That went well..."Skye moaned

**V: Flora knows now :D**

**Skye moans**

**V:Shut up Skye we know you got flipped**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Claires surprise

**V:Betcha you can't guess what happens**

**Skye: Kinda obvious...**

**V: Shut up**

**Skye:This is like 100th time you told me that**

**V: you'd think you would know better by now than**

Claires P.O.V.

Hm I haven't seen my cousin Jill in awhile neither has any of the other villagers actually even Muffy! So I head downstairs to the Inn and it looks like Ruby's door is open a bit. I peak inside to see Ruby tending to someone that person was Rock! Man he was really injured he had cuts, scars, and bruises everywhere his mouth was kinda bloody too "Ruby what happened?" I asked startling her "Oh Claire you shouldn't startle me like that!" Ruby lifted the bloody rag off of Rocks head man he was really cut there "I don't know exactly Claire according to Dr. Hardy Kai dragged Rock in and told him a door fell on my poor Rock than left." she explained her eyes filling with tears "Well don't worry I'm sure he will be okay..."I replied he wasn't that bad not like serious injuries just cuts and all so that shouldn't be to bad.

I arrive at Jills farm her animals (or should I say animal all she has is one frigging chicken)and plants have been tended too so she should be okay maybe shes just busy. I go over to a window in Jills house she was lying peacefully on her couch, with an ice pack on her leg? I look around a bit more too see Kai in the kitchen preparing something whats going on? I look around a bit more to see...

"PHANTOM SKYE!" I yell by accident than duck so they don't see me. I look up a bit to see Skye looking at Kai, Kai obviously to busy on cooking to see Skye, he kneels down and kisses Jills forehead. What the heck is going on here? I still stay low to watch but it looks like Kai saw Skye so hes stomping over there and yells at Skye about something weird. All the noise wakes Jill up obviously Skye and Kai stop arguing and talks to Jill Hmm this is getting interesting.

SHOOT! It looks like Skye is coming out of the house I better get out of here looks like my TV show is ending.

Later that day I went to go check Kai's shack he barely ever goes there anymore now I know why. Luckily for some reason I've been keeping track that he comes down on Wednesday which is today!

3 more days until my boyfriend Cliff comes he only comes on Saturdays to Forget-me-not valley but lives in Mineral town like me, anyways I'm getting off topic. I head down to the beach around 3 o'clock to question Kai.

"Soo Kai,"I started arriving at the shack "Have you heard of the Phantom thief he stole from me and Jill once?" Kai stops what hes doing for a moment "Hm I don't think I have," he replied obvious lie he was one of my best friends and he think he can lie to idiot "Kai I know your lying,"I say leaning on the shack "I...I.. don...t... k-now what your talking about,"he studders trying to sound believable "Kai what going on with Jill you and Skye?" I ask he looks down on the ground "Wh-os Skye?" he asked sigh still lying I see? "Kai I saw you in Jills window just tell me whats going on and I won't have to tackle you," I threaten he hesitates "Ok but don't tell Jill I told you or anyone else deal?"he held his hand out for me to shake which I did "OnenightIsawSkyeontopofJillIGotmadnotknowingwhatsgoingonsowestartedfi-" I cut him off "Kai slow down," Kai took a deep breath and continued "We started fightning Skye threw a rock at me but I blocked it, the rock hit Jill Skye and I fought over who would carry her to Dr. Hardy then umm... we dropped her which gave her a swollen leg..." I laughed than put on my serious face "What about you and Skye staying at her house?" I ask "Oh thats not a permanent thing we are just helping her get back on her feet since it is kinda maybe our fault...she was suppose to be better by tomorrow but I think Rock delayed that.." Rock? "Rock what does he have to do with it?" I ask than Kai explained to me about what happened with the Rock incident and how Skye tried to kill him well that explains the bloody Rock "So Skye has feelings for Jill?" I asked Kai didn't respond her just stood there making a pizza "Kai?" I asked again he stayed silent I think he might like Jill...

**V: TRUTH REVEALED**

**Kai: about what the Claire seeing Jill thing or me**

**V: both I guess...**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: First kiss

Its been a week now since Jill has been on her feat she was so happy to be working again sure she was grateful to Skye with the help on the farm but he was terrible. The plants didn't have enough water, the crops that should've been harvested awhile ago was still sitting on the plants, and poor Katrina was trapped under a rock hm how did that happen SKYE?

Shes been visiting Kai daily same with Flora and Muffy. Flora was trying really hard to keep the secret but she would always act nervous when someone mentioned the phantom thief. Shes also been seeing Skye every night when there is no rain she learned he doesn't come out on rainy days the hard way.

* * *

"Jill over here!" Yelled Kai noticing Jill over at his shack "Hey Kai what are you doing over here don't you have to work?" she asked going over close to the ocean where he was "Its okay for me to take a break ya know?" he replied. "Come under the umbrella who knows what the sun can do for you." he said gesturing Jill over to sit beside him "I don't think we know each other really well," Kai said lying down while Jill followed "Whats your favourite season?" he asked "Kinda random but summer I guess," she replied "Summers mine too its the only time of the year I come here and can see you." he almost whispered the last part but Jill could still hear him.

_She doesn't love you_

_She loves a certain thief_

_Why would she choose a cook that owns a shack instead of a handsome smooth talking thief?_

All these thoughts ran into Kais head he didn't know what to believe he didn't know anything anymore. Jill tackled Kai with a hug "Your a good friend you know that?" she asked Kai startle put his arm around her.

_See all she thinks of you as a friend_

_Nothing more_

_You loser no one will ever love you!_

"I've got to get back to work see ya Jill." Kai mumbled and walked back to his shack thoughts popping into his head all at once.

Skyes P.O.V.

Its was about 10 o'clock and I was almost at forget-me not valley I could even see Jill waiting for me holding something.

We walked over to the Goddess pond together it was my favourite place so beautiful so relaxing. "What you got there?" I asked her "Well I figured out it was your birthday today so..." my birthday today was summer 11th? Wow it came by so quickly it slipped right by me "Hehe so it is beautiful and how did you find out?" I asked her I was curious she found out it was my birthday I never did tell her "Well apparently there is a Skye fan club ran by Muffy herself." she giggled and I let out a chuckle "Hehe imagine what she would say if you said you knew the real thing," I said she handed me the white bowl and I unwrapped the plastic "F-inest curry you are like a goddess to celebrate my birthday this way." I stuttered I loved finest curry it was my favourite of all curries it tasted so good too I almost chucked it all down at once I was probably blushing like crazy.

It was my birthday so maybe I will get an extra present from Jill...

I pulled her in and kissed her on the lips she was so perfect so beautiful s-o so everything I've dreamed of she looked startled at first but realized what was going on and kissed me back.

I heard some rustling in a bush I glanced someone coming out of the bush from the corner of my eye

he/she knew Jills secret now.

**V:MWA HA HA HA HA HA**

**Skye: Why did you say that?**

**V: felt like it**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Hes back

**V: Guess whos back**

**Skye: I guess ####**

**V: Ha ha ha I blocked off the name so you couldn't spoil it :P**

Skye immediately stood up and yelled "You in the bushes show yourself," pointing at a bush Jills face looked confused as Skye said that _Was someone in the bushes? _She though. A blond stood upJill knew that face. She too stood up "Claire what are you doing?" she asked staring at the Claires sapphire eyes and a smirk forming on her face "Me? I should ask you what you are doing with that that THIEF!" she replied Skye stared at the ground not making eye contact with Jill "Claire lower your voice why are you here?" Jill asked "Well I saw you and the thief walking to the goddess pond together so I followed now answer my question before I scream as loud as I can and awake the harvest sprites." she threatened "Harvest sprites?" asked Skye "Tell you later," Jill whispered

"Well today is Skyes birthday." Claire smirked again "So for his birthday present you make out with him?" Jill blushed a little so did Skye "N-o no I made him some finest curry than.." she trailed off

"Does Kai know about this?" asked Claire

"About what?"

"You and Skye being a couple."

"We aren't a couple." Jill replied with a harsh tone in her voice Skyes eyes saddened a little

"Thats good other wise I would have to call the cops," Claire smirked than tackled Skye into the goddess pond "CLAIRE!" Jill screamed trying to pull Skye out "Now I can bring him to the cops," Claire laughed knocking Skye out.

"Whats going on?" asked a voice coming to the goddess pond _Not him_ Jill thought as she kept hitting Claire to keep her hands off of him.

"Why hello Rock I think Jill wants to go on a date with you." Claire said hiding Skye behind a tree "Great!" Rock cheered and grabbed Jills wrist tightly "Get away from me!" she screamed hitting his wrist "Too late Claire already promised you to me." and dragged her off somewhere while Claire tried to tie Skye up to the tree with some weeds.

"Rock where are you taking me?" Jill asked while Rock tightened his grip on Jill "Ow your hurting me,"

"I don't care your mine now and where we are going is a surprise." Rock cheered again.

"This is the beach..." Jill mumbled Rocks grip still on him "Thats right all to ourselves," he said moving closer to Jill _No not again _Jill thought than punched him in the gut he crouched down and Jill made a run for it back to the goddess pond.

"Skye?" Jill asked looking around the goddess pond she didn't see anyone but she heard a moan. "Skye!" Jill exclaimed finding him behind a tree "Wheres Claire?" she asked Skye just shrugged than she noticed a note "_Jill I won't call the cops on him but remember he is a thief_," Jill said out loud but read the rest in her head _he would do this to any girl he met you can't trust him trust me Jill -the phantom thief Claire lol jk._

**V: ha ha ha ha ha Rock was back but not for long**

**Skye: Best birthday ever...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: More confessions

**V: I'm in the mood for confessions**

**Skye: Couldn't tell**

**V: Why can't you ever be nice?**

**Skye: Cause thats how you made me for the authors note**

**V: true dat...**

Jills P.O.V.

What just happened?

_Kai came up to my door questioned me about the night with Skye yelled I love you than left_

Got that. Stupid self always answering ALL MY QUESTIONS! So Kai loves me? Does Skye too? He did kiss you?

_Skye does that to all the girls he meets remember?_

Oh yeah well sometimes my self comes in handy. Who do I love?

_If you have to ask yourself that probably noone._

Skye is so charming but Kai is so sweet.

_What happened to no one?_

Shut up. I'm going to have to choose eventually aren't I?

_Yeah probably..._

First I have to deal with Claire though.

_At the Inn_

"CLAIRE!" I screamed banging on her door "Coming," she said all innocent (Remind you of anything lol maybe Jill will Scream I love you than leave) "Oh hello Jill would you like to come in?" she asked "Shut up and why did you tell Kai?" I asked harshly "Whos Kai?" she asked batting her eyelashed "You know who Kai is wait how did you know Kai knew about Skye?" I asked "I never said that." she batted her eyelashes again "Of course you did than you wouldn't have told Kai but you knew he likes me!" I said "Claire you might have wrecked my friendship with them."

"I hope so they are both idiots." she said "You knew Kai and Skye." I replied her eyes and her tone of her voice told me they were both filled with hate "Before all of this tell me the truth Claire." she gulped "Yes I did its a long story so come on in." she said pointing at a chair.

" Skye and I used to date." she started "He was so charming so handsome in high school we were friends for awhile than we became more than friends. I didn't love Skye though I loved Kai. Eventually I told Kai but he just laughed in my face. Skye also was cheating on me with another girl at the same time." she gasped for breath "I didn't find out until I actually started to love Skye. Obviously the both forgot about me though." Did I detect a tear coming down from her eye? "Jill which one do you love?" she asked me "Wait what?" I asked "I know you love one of them who is it?" she asked again "I-I don't know," I replied "Jill trust me you can't trust either of them they are both jerks so stay at the stage of friendship remember them." she said looking down "You started dating Kai too?" I asked she nodded man I was good at this "He also cheated on me with a girl named Popuri." she said and started crying poor Claire.

**V: Betcha didn't expect that eh?**

**Skye: ha ha you said eh**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: LIES

**V: wonder what the lie is 0_o**

**Skye: Well Im guessing that #### #### # ## #**

**V: Noone likes a spoiler :P! /\_/\**

**(=^.^=)**

**(")-(")**

**Skye: Ok...**

Claires P.O.V.

Ok maybe I lied to Jill a little or alot or the whole thing...

Well hey can you blame me I'm trying to protect Jill from those jerks

_How do you know they are jerks?_

Didn't you hear the story I told Jill

_That was a lie_

Okay well fine heres the truth

_Flashback_

"_Hey Skye," yelled Claire a blond eager girl looking for love "Hm?" he said looking at her "It's me Claire remember from elementary?" she said desperate for her friend back "Claire oh you mean the girl that always stalked me?" he asked raising an eyebrow "Maybe.." she mumbled okay so maybe they weren't close friends but they were definitely friends "We are friends right Skye?" she asked "No we never were..." he mumbled and left._

"_Hey Kai." she yelled calling for the tanned boy with purple jacket he sure did love purple "Ack its you get away from me!" he yelled sprinting off into the other direction. Claire sat on the floor and started to cry. So what if she liked to collect Skyes perfect silver hair, and Kais pencil shavings that faintly had his scent. It didn't mean they can treat her like a stalker._

So thats what happened

_That was way different than the story you told Jill_

Yeah so what who are you anyway?

_I you so I don't know why you told me the story._

True dat True dat.

I started to walk over to Kais shack. "Jill just leave me alone." I heard him mumble I crouched down behind a chair to see whats going on "Kai why are you mad me?" Jill asked "You know why I yelled it at you before." he replied harshly ouch "I can pretend it never happened if you want." she said "No don't I want you to know the truth Jill," he said looking down "But I know you love Skye." Jill looked startled at that "What no I-I don't know who I love Kai, I just want my friends back." she said looking down Kai looked at Jill pulled her in and kissed her.

My mouth dropped at that sudden act of course Kai was always a flirt but when he actually liked someone he was nervous as heck! "We can still be friends." Kai said pulling away from her smiling. Jill startled just nodded and left with a huge smile on her face.

**V: I actually have nothing to say here...**

**Skye: Thats a first...**

**V: Oh just shut up already**

**Jill: Your the author can't you just zip his mouth or something?**

**V:Hm your right!**

***V zips Skyes mouth***

**Skye: Mmmph...**

**V: I did it :)**

***Jill and V high five***


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Realization

**V: Ha ha now Skye can't spoil it :P**

**Skye: Betcha I can**

**V: WHOWHATWHEREWHENHOW**

**Skye: Witch princess**

**V: DARN YOU WITCH PRINCESS!  
**

~No ones P.O.V.

Jill skipped back to her farm with a huge grin on her face she didn't even know it at first. _Why am I so happy?_ She thought to herself as she fed her chicken and cow. That's right she got a cow named it Bessie original right? "Hello there beautiful." said a voice behind her and for some reason her smile melted of her face.

"Hi Skye.." Jill mumbled "Whats wrong beautiful maiden you were happy a minute ago?" he said looking at Jills face "Did you not want to see me today?" he asked "..." silence Jill just stood there petting her chicken that was desperately trying to get free so it can attack Skye. "Jill whats wrong?" he asked again "..." more silence "Jill I need you to tell me whats wrong I can't fix what I don't know." he said desperately "Look Skye I don't know what is wrong okay?" she said angrily. "Hm okay." Skye replied but not believing her "Oh look its my 2 favourite babes!" said another voice from behind.

"What do you want Rock and I thought you and Lumina got together?" Jill asked snarling "Ha she thinks she can keep me away from babes like you guys shes wrong!" Rock laughed at himself and grabbed Skyes shoulder "I've already tasted Jills lips haven't tasted yours." he purred at Skye

_Creepy Creepy man! _Skye thought "How many times have I told you this I am a dude!" Skye yelled at him "Hard to get still lets see if I can change that," Rock said and charged at Skye for a kiss and yes charged. Quickly with Skyes reflexes he ducked and flipped Rock over "I really hate that man.." he mumbled than left Jill and Rock to be.

Jill was walking over to Vestas farm to buy some more strawberry seeds. "Hey Vesta can I-" she was cut off as she walked into their mini shack "WHAT THE THIEF THIINKS HE CAN STEAL FROM US WHY I OUGHTA!" yelled Vesta "Vesta calm down we can stop him," Ceila said trying to calm her down "HES A DIRTY ROTTEN THIEF!" Vesta yelled again "Oh Jill thank goodness your here can you help us catch that thief?" asked Ceila asking calmly while Marlin stood in the background just looking at the ground. Jill nodded "Oh thank you be here around 10 please." and with that she left.

_10:00 p.m._

Jill walked over to Vestas farm again but this time not to buy strawberry seeds to catch the thief that will take those strawberry seeds! "Ok Jill you and Marlin go watch the south field Ceila and I will watch the North field." Vesta said telling them the plan.

Marlin and her walked over to the North field in silence. They stood their for what seemed forever until Marlin spoke "So are we friends Jill?" he asked it kinda startled her "Huh oh yeah I guess why do you ask?" she said "Well I kinda like you Jill and I was hoping we could be more than friends." he said blushing Jill kinda stood silent for a second than Marlin grabbed her hand and quickly pecked her on the cheek. "Hehe hello beautiful," Skye said approaching those two saving Jill from having to say anything. Marlin waking up to reality yelled "Stop thief you won't distract her with your smooth talking like other girls!" Skye pretending he just noticed Marlin was there "And why not?" he asked taking a step closer to Jill "Stay away from my girlfriend!" he said again which startled Jill "Gir-lfriend?" asked Skye stuttering at his words "Wait what no I'm not dating you Marlin!" Jill said but Marlin just ignored her this wasn't like him "Yeah you heard me thief!" he said Skye smirked he knew something was wrong here "Hm it looks like I won't be taking any crops tonight."he said Marlin started looking relieved "But I won't be left empty handed!" Skye smirked and yelled "CHICK BEAM...FIRE!" pointing his finger at Jill. Skye grabbed Jill kidnapping style and made a run for it hearing Marlin yelling from behind "STOP THIEF!"

"What the heck is wrong with you?" asked Jill recovering from the chick beam fire thingie "Whats wrong with me? You're dating that person right after you kiss me!" he said putting her on her own couch "What you heard me I never dated Marlin I think he's drunk or something.." she continued "And when you kidnap someone you don't bring them to their own house stupid!" Skyes eyes saddened a little "WHY ARE YOU SO MAD AT ME WHAT DID I DO?!" he yelled holding back tears "Nothing you did nothing I-I just don't know how to feel about people anymore." she said "I know how I feel about you Jill I-I love you!"

**V: A fight turned into an I love you**

***Skye zips V's mouth ***

**V: MMPHR**

**Skye: I'm buds with the witch princess :P**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Tired

**V: Jill is just oh so loveable xD**

~Noones P.O.V.~

_Hm so Kai and Skye love me?_ Jill thought to herself

_Told you so _said her innerself

_Shut up_

"I-I don't love anyone," Jill mumbled to herself after Skye stormed away "I think."

It was around 5:00 p.m. and Jill was exhausted from work but she kept cutting wood. Jill's breath was getting slower and each time she breathed it got harder and harder to get oxygen. "Heys cutie!" yelled a voice from behind her too dazed as she cut up the last piece of wood "Wheres your silver haired friend?" he asked Jill just shrugged and started towards her house as the other guy nodded and dizzily walked away.

Jills vision was starting to get blurry and she heard a knock on the door. "Jill open up its me Marlin!" he said and Jill opened the door "Sorry about the other day I was well drunk..." he mumbled shyly "Well you suck at getting drunk." she replied and marlins embarrassed face turned confused. "Excuse me?" "You heard me drunk people go all crazy not claim someone is their girlfriend sheesh!" she said than walked out of the house leaving a confused Marlin behind.

"Jill are you okay you look tired." said Kai approaching her cutting wood "I'm fine." she said and continued cutting more wood "Are you sure you shouldn't over do yourself you know." he asked again "GOSH AM I NOT FRICKIN ALOWD TO CUT FRICKIN WOOD!?" Jill yelled back at him than walked toward Vestas farm.

"Jill are you okay?" Ceila asked noticing Jill stumbling every step "Yeah yeah I'm fine what time is it?" she asked "Around 9:30 wow I should get to the house before Vesta worries!" Ceila said and ran into the house.

"Why is such a beautiful maiden walking alone at a night like tonight?" asked a smooth voice approaching her "Hiiiiiiiii Skyeeeee." she mumbled as her eye lids began to drop "Jill you look tired." he said noticing her eyes "I'M FRICKIN FINE!" she screamed at him "Jill..." he mumbled as she collapsed to the ground.

**V: I know sorry for the shorite and sucky chapter I know **

**Skye: YEP! Worst chapter eva**

**V: Shut up its your fault**

**Skye: How is it my fault hm?**

**V: Well you um you keep distracting me yeah so I can't focus on making a good chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

**V: No idea for an authors note**

**Skye: Than why did you write one?**

**V: Cause I'm bored must you question everything?**

**Skye: Yes yes I must!**

"Jill! Jill!" screamed a voice from outside she just rolled over to the other side "Jill are you okay Jill?" asked the voice "Are you okay?" it asked again and she moaned. "What you want?" she moaned the was a slight pain at the back of her head "Jill thank goodness your okay!" the voice exclaimed and gave her a hug the voice was feminine but she couldn't quite put a name on it "Jill Jill you remember me right?" it asked "Muffy?" Jill guessed "YAAAAY you got it!" Muffy screamed and wrapped Jill in a hug again.

Jill examined her surroundings to find she wasn't home "Whe-re am I?" Jill asked looking around the room "I thought you knew it's my room!" Muffy explained with a smile "Oh." Jill noticed she was in a bed "What happened?" she asked Muffy looked at Jill seriously "Well the Phantom THIEF Skye dropped you off saying that you fell from exhaustion." Muffy explained looking at Jill mysteriously "Do you know Skye?" she asked "Oh what no I don't know why he brought me here!" Jill said quickly not making eye contact "mmHmm anyways I'm having a slumber party tonight make sure to come!" Muffy continued like the Skye thing never happened "And get out of my bed missy!"

* * *

Jill walked into Muffys room to see 5 girls in their Pjs on the ground even Nami the tomboy was there! "HIIIIIII JILL!" Muffy squealed and jumped up to hug Jill "Hi Muffy so whats going on?" Jill asked returning the hug "Oh not much get in your pjs we are forcing the others to tell their crushes!"

Jill got in her pjs and sat on her sleeping bag joining the girls in the circle. "Man I haven't done this since I was 15." Flora exclaimed and Muffy started questioning "Okay sooo Luminas first! Who do you like?" Lumina started blushing hesitated "Well I like Rock.." she whispered "THAT LOSER!?" yelled Nami almost laughing her head off and Lumina gave her a glare "Well yes but for some reason he keeps flirting with the new girl and she flirts back!" Lumina shot Jill a glare too while the other girls were ouuing. "

Oh puz lease if a guy forces a girl to kiss him that isn't flirting!" Jill exclaimed while Lumina glared at her "Anyways, Nami who do you like?" Muffy asked cutting Lumina off before she could say anything else

"Like I'm going to tell you?" Nami rolled her eyes and laughed "Well it's either that or we tie you to a chair and put makeup on you!" Muffy threatened and Nami gulped "Okay Okay I think I like...Gustafa." Nami mumbled alot of more ouus "You mean that hippie?" asked Lumina trying to get back at Nami for the rock thing "HES NOT A HIPPE!" Nami shot back surprising Lumina "Oh sorry the guy that lives in a shack and talks like hes drunk." Lumina said smirking while the other girls giggled Nami shot Lumina a look that says I'll kill you later. "What about you Muffy?" asked Nami "Well actually I think I like Griffin.." Muffy whispered the name "OMG MUFFY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Jill squealed as Muffy blushed "Yeah I didn't know you liked um 'older' guys," Nami snarled as Muffy shot her a glare "Hm Nami you sure are getting alot of glares!" Jill joked "Ceilas turn!" Muffy squealed before Nami could get violent "Okay I like Marlin!" Ceila squealed and blushed "Okay Flora who do you like?" Ceila asked turning to the red head "Um well actually I'm dating Carter..." she mumbled as the girls gasped "Omg why didn't you tell us!" Muffy and Jill squealed _it makes more sense she and Carter are together shes abit older than all of shes about 30 hes about 50 but Muffy is 19 and Griffin is like 45.. _Jill thought. "Well enough about me what about you Jill?" asked Flora Jill thought for a minute _I've been asking myself that same question _" I think I like..."

**V: HA HA CLIFFHANGER! :P**

**Jill: I like ########**

**V: Gosh you and Skye trying to spoil it**

**Kai: Yeahh Skye sucks thats why Jill should like me**

**Skye: Yeah way to talk baldy**

**Kai: I AM NOT BALD!  
Skye: why else would you wear the bandanna?**

***Kai takes off bandana to show a full head of lucious hair***

**Skye: so what mah hairs better :p**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Hatred

**V: Now to find out who Jill likes**

**Skye: ME!**

**Kai: NO ME**

**Skye: NO ME**

**Kai: NO ME**

"I like.." Jill was cut off by a buzz from a cellphone "Oh thats me!" squealed Lumina and reached for her bag "They have cellphones here?" Jill whispered to Muffy "Only the rich people," Muffy replied still getting that Jill is kinda new "Anyways I think Jill likes Kai!" Squealed Ceila "Yeah I heard hes going to stay all Autumn just to be with her!" squealed Muffy while Jill just rolled her eyes. "OMG!" yelled Lumina finally looking up from her phone "LOOK AT THIS TEXT!" she screamed showing a picture of something "OMG!" yelled Muffy all the other girls were crowding the phone so Jill couldn't get a good picture of it apparently neither good Ceila so they both sat back down. "Jill so who do you like?" she asked "Well actually I like..." Jill started "PHANTOM SKYE!" screamed Muffy angrily "What?!" Jill asked getting butterflies in her stomach. Than she got a clear look of the picture.

It was a picture of that night with Skye his birthday "Jill you like Phantom Skye you betrayed us all!" screamed Lumina "JILL HOW COULD YOU!" yelled Muffy "YOU TRAITOR!"Nami finally figured out what was going on "I BET YOU LET HIM ROB US!" yelled Muffy again "OMG JILL YOU TRAITOR!" yelled Ceila who's hard to get angry at you "Jill how could you!" Muffy said disappointed "Get out of my house now!" Jill grabbed her stuff and ran as fast as she could out of there.

Jill didn't bother going to her house she went as sat by the Goddess pond and cry. She always felt that the Goddess pond soothes her even if the goddess isn't there yet

_The goddess I forgot about that how many sprites do I have 57? _she thought to herself as she started counting the sprites she heard a voice behind her "What is such a lovely maiden doing here crying and with a sleeping bag?" "Shut up Skye!" Jill shot back and sniffled as she wiped a tear from her eye. Skye came and sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her "Jill whats wrong?" he asked concerned "None of your business!" she snapped back "Jill?" he asked again "Someone got a photo of us." she continued "And somehow texted Lumina that while I was staying at Muffys for a sleep over they just kicked me out!" Skye looked down "Everyone hates me!" she said and shoved her face into Skyes chest. "Jill I'm so sorry it's all my fault!" Skye said than got up "Skye?" "Look Jill the only way for them to trust you is for me to never see you again. It hurts me It really does but I-I want you to be happy!" he said than left leaving a crying Jill calling his name.

**V: Sorry for the shortie so everyone knows the secret :D**

**Becca: We never got to find out who she likes**

**V: You will but only meh and the gang know for now :)**

***Becca grabs V and tackles her***

**V: AH AH AH OKAY SHE LIKES...**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Who sent it?

**V: Sent what?**

**Skye: The ###### ######**

**V: SPOILER!**

Jill was crying alone next to the goddess pond as Skye just left her. "I-I love you Skye." she whispered to herself "I knew it!" said a voice behind her. "Ka-i!" Jill yelled and spun around to face a teary eyed Kai "I knew you loved him." he said "Ka-i" was all she could manage "I saw you run to the goddess pond so I came to make sure you were okay." Kai said looking down "Why do you torture me?" he asked and tear streaked down his cheek "Ka-i." she said as he ran away.

Jill sat on her bed wondering who sent the text message. _Claire? No Claire wouldn't do that. Who else could've been there?_ she thought to herself "Maybe I should go ask her." Jill thought as she left the house.

As she walked she couldn't help but feel that eyes were staring at her constantly with hatred "Hmphf I thought we could trust her.." she heard someone say the girls must've spread the news. Jill entered the door to the inn to see a smiling Ruby "Oh thank goodness Jill we just got a note from that phantom thief!" she said still smiling _Must not have heard_ "WE WHAT!" yelled Nami coming downstairs "Oh Phantom Skye left a note." Ruby giggled _Why is she so happy about this? _"WHAT!" yelled Rock also coming downstairs "That stupid thief left a note!" yelled Nami "What thief?" asked Rock confused "The phantom thief he robbed Muffy Ceila and Lumina?" Nami said Rock just shrugged "What does it say?" he asked "_I will help myself to your fab cooking thanks to your son who doesn't know a male from a female – with love Phantom Skye." _Ruby finished still smiling "Jill would you like to help us catch that thief?" Ruby asked Rock and Nami just noticing she was there "Ruby your asking her shes A TRAITOR to us!" Nami yelled but Ruby shrugged "Now now shes allowed to have friends even if they aren't the best role model besides we need all the help we can get." Ruby explained to Nami "Come back around 10 please." Ruby said as Jill nodded while an angry Nami grumbled upstairs.

**V:I know I know sorry for the shortie I suck!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: ITS THE THIEF

V: La la la la la sing da happy song

Skye: Shouldn't you do a recap?

V: Oh yeah good idea Okay so Everyone in town hates Jill (except Ruby) including Kai now Jill has to help Ruby not get captured by Phantom Skye

Jill checked her watch over and over again 10:10 p.m. where were they? Jill was sitting in the Inn waiting for Ruby, Nami and Rock to go over a plan but for some reason they were late. "ITS THE THIEF ITS PHANTOM SKYE!" yelled voices from outside. Jill sprinted out the door bumping into the who else but phantom Skye! "We have to stop meeting like this my fair lady." he said moving her hair behind her ear "Well anyways I'm in a hurry so could you perhaps look the other way?" he asked Jill thought for a moment If I capture him I can regain their trusts their friendships "I won't Chick beam fire you if you don't Jill I already feel guilty enough." he said but not in the smooth way he usually does "I never say you." she replied "Really you'll cover for me? For a thief?" he asked and Jill nodded "Much thanks Jill I won't forget this." he whispered in her ear blushing before he made his getawat.

"JILL HAVE YOU SEEN THE PHANTOM THIEF I'M RIGHT ON HIS TRAIL!" yelled Rock coming up to her with a mob of Ruby, Nami, Vesta, Ceila, Marlin, and Claire. Jill shook her head "Shes lying!" stated Nami who was the only one other than Ruby and Claire that made eye contact with her the rest just gave Jill dirty glares "No I believe her." said Claire speaking up "If she did see the thief Jill would've known that capturing him would bring back our trust and of course she would want that." Claire smirked hiding it from everyone but Jill "Yes it's fine I think we should get some sleep." Ruby said "No I can see it in her face shes lying!" yelled Nami and Jill just tried to avoid eye contact "JILL YOU LIAR!" yelled Vesta, Claire just sank into the crowd and Jill stepped back "Jill how could you..." Ceila said harshly "Now now I'm sure shes telling the truth right Jill?" asked Ruby "..." Jill remained silent. "Jill you let him go didn't you?" asked Marlin Jill just stayed still "TRAITOR!" yelled Nami and pushed her to the ground "We could've caught him end this misery if you just told us the truth hes long gone now." Vesta said which made Jill smile for some reason. "Oof!" Jill yelled as Vesta kicked her in the stomach "See Ruby she smiled she is lying!" yelled Nami "Well yes but we shouldn't beat her about it she made a mistake." Ruby said trying to help Jills case "I would've done it again too." Jill whispered hoping they wouldn't hear but apparently Ceila did who kicked her in the stomach hard which made Jill scream.

Skyes P.O.V.

She...Jill let me go she let me go it could've saved her reputation, her friendships. I started walking down the path and I could barely hear them questioning Jill. I walked further down the path when it went silent Probably just to far to hear them I thought. "TRAITOR!" someone yelled from Jills direction I felt like crying I caused all this pain for her just because I loved her and couldn't bear to let her go. Thats when I heard a screech and ran back towards that direction. I hid behind a bush and could just barely see the red head, Vesta and Ceila beating poor Jill up enough of this! I got up and headed towards them "Now now beautiful maidens why must you pick on this poor creature?" I asked pointing at Jill when all their heads turned to me "Hmphf the bait worked." one of whispered and the red head smirked "Get him!" yelled Vesta as they all started towards me good I have their attention. At the quarter of my eye I could see Jill lying on the ground bleeding because of me

Knock it off shes just like all the other girls she just fell for you harder

Now chick beam fire these people while you make your escape

"Hey its Jills silver haired friend!" cheered the none other than Rock "Rock thats a guy..." Claire whispered to him as she laughed when Rocks face went all pink "I've got to go..." he mumbled and ran the other way. "CHICK BEAM...-" I was cut off by someone knocking me down "Ugh..." I moaned as someone punched me "SKYE!" Jill yelled from afar at least their attentions on me...

V: That chapter wasn't suppose to go like that lol


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23:

**V: NO idea for a chapter title**

**Skye: Better think of one soon**

Skyes P.O.V.

Huh? I lifted my head to look around where I am. I was in a blue bed the place was familiar "Good morning sunshine." said a cheery voice "Who-where am I?" I asked "Well Skye you are in my house and you are Skye." it said sarcastically the voice was a she I could tell that much "Haha very funny who are you?" I asked again "Really you don't remember my voice?" she asked and I shook my head I couldn't see her head mainly because I didn't want to turn my head my neck really hurt. "Jill." she said "Jill?" I asked for some reason "Yes want some eggs?" she asked and passed them to me "Why does my everything hurt?" I asked dumbly real smooth Skye real smooth

"Some girls beat you up," she giggled "What happened?" I asked "Well after they finally left I carried you home. Your heavy yeah know," she giggled and I rolled my eyes. "Jill everyone hates you." I whispered and it got quiet "I know but I would rather be friends with you with everyone hating me than never meeting you with everyone likes me," she said such beauty shouldn't be hated because of me "I was serious about leaving you know because a maiden like you shouldn't have to suffer because of me." I said trying to get up but the pain in my neck pulled me down "Now now you have a big bruise on the back of your neck you aren't going anywhere and either way if you leave now I would just suffer more," she said while making some coffee and I took a bite of the eggs. Ack they were disgusting like really gross I almost spit them out if Jill wasn't watching me and I gave her a weak she can only cook curry? "Jill who do you love?" she paused for a minute hesitated but replied "I don't know." "Is it noone?" I asked "Maybe maybe not." she replied. There was some awkward silence. Jill decided to break the ice "How are the eg-" she paused Sky wasn't there but the window was open.

**V: took meh awhile :D**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: I hate him

**V: Well I'm actually writing this chapter right now it wasn't made awhile ago so..gl!**

**Skye: You'll need it**

**Jill: this chapter has a special guest star!**

**V: SPOILER**

**Jill: Not really**

Skyes pov

* * *

I had to get as far away from Jill as possible. No matter how much it hurt me, she would only be in danger and I couldn't do that to her..never. I figured the best place for me was with my cousin...Vaughn.

Room 2B thats his room in this inn right? I think... it is tuesday so I think hes here...hopefully. I knocked on the door desperately waiting for an answer. Slowly the door opened and my cousin peered through "Well hello cousin long time no se-" I started "Go away!" isn't he the charmer? Vaughn slams the door probably mumbling some not very nice words.

"Vaughn please..I need help." I say almost begging "Of course you do you no good rotten thief you finish off forget-me not and now coming here to take from the poor citizens?" he practically shouts. Wait does this mean..he cares for people here? "No Vaughn..I'm..done 'borrowing'..I just left..because its my fault a girl is hated in forget-me not its my fault shes going to be bankrupted..all because she cared for me." I say tears filling my eyes "Are..you really done?" Vaughn asks opening the door, "Yes." I manage to spit out. "Come with me I know a very kind girl that could help you."

"CHELSEA GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" Vaughn yells walking into a farmland well I'm pretty sure its a farmland its alot like Jills. Jill, the name brings tears to my eyes but I push her out of my mind without me the villagers of forget me not will forgive her.

"Are you sure you guys are friends?" Vaughn shoots me a look and I smirk. Suddenly a girl with brown hair not like Jills, hers is reddish brown, the girl I presume is Chelsea also had very pretty blue eyes reminded me of sapphires Jill had amethyst my new favorite stone.

Apparently Chelsea noticed that I had tears in my eyes and shot a glare at Vaughn "What did you do to him?" Vaughn rolled his eyes "Look this is my cousin Skye and he well uh quit his old job and needs a fresh start." I blinked a few times to hide the tears and gave my usual smirk "Nice to meet you Chelsea I presume." I kissed her hand gently she pulled away still glaring and Vaughn, that was pretty rude. "Why were you crying?" she asked switching her gaze from Vaughn to me. "I was not crying." I say defensily "Please I'm not an idiot you had tears in your eyes." she stared deeply into my eyes..kinda weird I shifted awkwardly thinking how Jill used to do that. "So whats it got to do with me?" Chelsea turned back to Vaughn a smirk formed on his face "I think you should teach him to farm." I hate him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Don't go to the cafe!

**Skye: So I'm going to farm?**

**V: You'll see**

**Skye: Why don't you tell me what happens to me I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!**

**V: Fine I won't put you in it**

**Skye: Actually I'm Good.**

**Jill: I feel bad for the animals..**

**Skye: I love you too.**

Skyes POV

Farming...my cousin wants me to farm? Is this some sort of punishment? Honestly I hated it Chelsea showed me every little detail like how to not irritate a chicken obviously I knew not to punch it in its beak but when Chelsea told me not to..I just had to. I do like the little town though they don't have a bar though..gosh I wasn't going to steal from it I told you I'm quitting all that stuff. They do have a cafe and a little restaurant which is pretty nice. Also I sense some chemistry between Vaughn and Chelsea but neither of them will admit anything.

I started walking down the island over to the cafe they made good drinks. I opened the door and found Chelsea, Vaughn, and some guy with a purple bandanna...reminded me of Kai. "Skye how are you?" Chelsea asked motioning me to come over "Do not worry about me only yourself for a beautiful woman like you should stay happy and healthy." Chelsea blushed ,Vaughn rolled his eyes obviously but what caught my attention was that the purple bandanna guy curled his fists. "This is Denny." Chelsea said as if she read my mind "My boyfriend."

That explained it. I wouldn't want some random stranger complimenting Jill like that..even if we weren't a couple. "I hear your from forget-me not?" Denny asked and I nodded "My brother Denny lives there..hes talked about you." I gulped I didn't want to have to find a new village to live in but he said nothing.

"Skye?" Chelsea called, "In the barn." I called and she walked in "Denny says he wants to tell you something at the cafe." I gulped he must know about...my old 'hobby'. "Are you coming?" I asked I don't really want Chelsea to know..I've never really had a friend before (other than Jill.) She shook her head "Gotta tend to the animals see yeah." I wave and head towards the cafe.

"Denny?" I called as I nervously entered the cafe. "Skye we've taken a vote..." a different voice said..it was Tarios I think. "We're kicking you out."of the inn? "Of what?" I ask and notice the whole town but Chelsea is here. "Denny told us your a thief." the red head chick Natalie said "Was Natalie Was." I glared at Denny and he glared back "Ever since you arrived our food has gone missing." the Cafe lady said, but I never..what? "Our shipments have been disappearing too." Elliot said. Those are mainly Chelseas shipments why would I steal from her?

"Our feedings gone!"...why would I steal feeding?

"Room keys gone." I already have a room.

"My minerals gone!"..what are those again?

"My books too!"..yes because I love books.

"My fishing gear." I don't Fish!

"Skye you leave in a week." the Dracula guy said who I think is the mayor "But..but I didn't take anything I quit stealing after.. after." I look away thankfully no one wants to know what the 'after' is. "Sure because the Phantom thief always quits." Denny smirked..wait a second it was him he wants me off the island he stole all that! "Well as you say I don't quit so I'm not leaving this island without proof." I state holding my ground. "Fine we'll make you leave." Denny says getting up and walking to me. SMACK! He punches me right in my jaw which makes me fall. "Lets get him!" Denny yells and the whole cafe cheers fun.

I quit this when I quit stealing but it seems I had no choice.

"Chick...Beam..FIRE!" I scream raising my fists the guys seem pretty confused until they notice the girls..frozen. I run out the door hoping the guys will be to busy making sure the girls are okay. "STOP THIEF!"a voice screams behind me..Denny.

"You!" I scream facing him "You set me up! You framed me!" Denny smirked which makes me punch him..harder..harder..and harder..until I hear a scream. "Skye!" Chelsea! "So its true you are a thief! A selfish thief! You didn't leave your island did you! They kicked you off because your robbed them dry just like Denny said! Now you want to rob us dry!" the tears form back in my eyes but i hold them back.

"Chelsea please..your..my only friend..I did leave my town, I was hated, but I didn't leave because of that, I left because..I loved her..I always protected her and now to protect her I have to stay away from her and..I have no where else to go please Chelsea please believe me." I stared into her eyes they seem to grow softer but that didn't change her mind "Get off this island you darn dirty thief." and I did.

**Skye: I love hurting girls don't I?**

**Chelsea&Jill: Yep**

**V: hmm...its the middle of the night I wonder if theres a midnight boat or something**

**Skye: Its your story**

**V: Maybe you should swim somewhere**

**Skye: And I'm hated?**


	27. Chapter 27

**HEYOOO sorry for taking a long time for this..I admit it! The reason I took so long was because...ack I can't say its too horrible..fine its because..I'm lazy :O**

**V:Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**Skye: What now...**

**V: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**Jill: Crap**

**V: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

Skyes POV.

_Where can I go now?_ I thought while I was on the boat heading to who knows where. Well I guess I could go to this place I heard of. Its suppose have 2 towns or something but there are no free houses.

_Oh who am I kidding I have to go back to forget me not valley._ Wait what if..I pretend to be someone else? I could be the new guy, and obviously I'm pretty sneaky. I could use the name Steiner I guess.. well why not it could be fun?

Noones POV

"Did you hear we have new villager?" Vesta asked Ceila, "Hope its not like Jill."

"Aw Aunt Vesta, Jill feels bad about the whole thing I think we should forgive her, I mean why else would she have trapped herself in her bedroom?" Ceila said, "Well lets hope shes gotten over that stupid, stupid guy." Vesta said as she harvested her vegetables with Ceila. It was the end of summer so they had alot of vegetables to harvest and sell.

Vesta was the only one still mad at Jill about the Skye thing, everyone pretty much forgot about it, or they didn't care. But there are some rumours about Jill pretending to be Skyes friend to make him leave. So most of the villagers just took that rumour, and everyone liked Jill again. They all knew she was to friendly with everyone in the village to just stab them in the back.

"Anyways lets go meet the new villager."

"Hello I am Steiner." The new villager said at the inn, he had emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle, and his hair was a light blond and he was staring at the ground as if he was trying to hide his face. "Hello, welcome to Forget-me not valley I do so hope you enjoy your stay at the inn and decide to move in." Takakura said in front of the other villagers who came to see the new arrival, including Jill.

"I do think I will enjoy it here..and the residents of this place." Steiner said and took his leave.

Skye looked around his room at the inner inn. It was pretty nice, and it fit his tastes. He never really understood why people liked the inner inn so much, but now he does. As he was talking to Takakura he noticed the rest of the villagers there including Jill..thats why he had to leave fast, Jill would be the only one who reconized him.

He stared in the mirror and barely recognizing himself, he used a few dyes to make him hair look blonder, and the boat tanned him a little bit, his hair was still pretty long since he refused to cut it. He was able to lower his voice when talking to people but not too much so you can tell he was changing his voice. "Well...lets see if I can fool them."

**V: I did it I completed it!**

**Skye: Good job -_-**

**V: Why don't you believe in me?**

**Skye: Cause thats how you write me to be**

**V: D: Lies! You hate me!**

**Skye: Whatever -_-**


End file.
